


A Bug Called Love

by Mchogone



Series: To Fix [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Death, Yandere, Yandere Kiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: Kiibo is a love-lorn robot.





	A Bug Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more detailed but turned into this for some reason.
> 
> Also, I have not completed NDRV3 (Just got past Chapter 2). If Kiibo sounds awkward, that's probably why.

Kiibo is a robot.

 

In more technical terms, he is a fully self-functional AI that can respond to human interaction like a human. He also has an array of abilities to assist others.

 

Kiibo is a robot meant to help others.

 

To help others, he decided to go to a local high school. Learning from experience could help him help others.

 

Kiibo is a robot that is supposed to make others happy.

 

On his first day, he was introduced to his class like a human. They were all surprisingly accepting, even though one kept saying some rude remarks. He was quickly shut up by the rest, however.

 

Kiibo is a socially influenced robot.

 

On his second day, he got to know someone in particular. For some reason, he felt different around them. They made him feel different. Both statistically and humanly.

 

Kiibo doesn’t feel like a robot with them.

 

But Kiibo is a robot and can’t feel real feelings.

 

Especially a human feeling called love.

 

Kiibo is a robot.

 

He doesn’t want to be.

 

He watches as the person gets close with others. They both share love for each other. It makes Kiibo feel another feeling.

 

Kiibo is a robot made to help others live well.

 

He watches them together. He starts calculating things that he should never,  _ ever _ , had to calculate. _**~~His~~**_ ~~~~The  person leaves, leaving their lover behind.

 

Kiibo is completely made of metal and wires.

 

He watches his classmates’ faces as they scream and cry over the news. He fakes emotion, like how a robot should act. It goes well. Nobody suspects a thing.

 

Kiibo calculates some more.

 

More and more people _**~~are killed~~** ~~~~_ ~~~~  disappear. News outlets and policemen have been looking for the killer for months now. They’ve dubbed them the Maniac for the gruesome scenes.

 

Kiibo is a robot that can’t feel actual feelings.

 

There’s only five of them left, himself included. The three are too hard to kill, or too kind to kill. It’s fine. It’s all fine.

 

One of them asked to meet him after class.

 

They interrogate him.

 

Their faces shift.

 

They start going pale.

 

They scream

 

Scream.

 

They start turning red.

Nobody hears.

 

Kiibo is a robot that can kill.

 

Kiibo is a robot that will kill.

 

**_It_** kills because it is a robot.

 

**_It_**  can not feel.

 

_**It**_  should not feel.

 

_**It**_   should not be on the news.

 

 **** _ **It**_  should not be in love.

  
  
  
Kiibo needs to get rid of this bug called love. It is dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ironic with my tags.


End file.
